Viva Las Vegas!
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: What happens when you pair the x-team with booze, beautiful women, and vegas? INSANITY!


**Celeste Darkholme X AZ/DN: ****./**

**Samantha Tucker X FD/B: ****.org/wikipedia/en/c/c8/Linda_**

**Hanna Delisle X CB/B HD: **

**Elizabeth Lockhart X WW/D: ****.fm/serve/500/6599375/Pnk+c_**

**Christina Bradbury X JH/W: ****.com/image/linda%**

**Belinda Dorman X VC/S: ****.**

**Annie Richards X JW/K: ****.**

**Nursery: ****.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/P1040276_**

**CD and DN baby: **

**Jonathan James:**

**Couple months old: **

**Year old: ****http:/whi...net/images/1449179/_full_?1265373161**

**Child: ****http:/www./wp-content/uploads/2010/03/_**

**Teen: ****.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/20100914_**

**Christabella Victoria: **

**Couple months old: ****?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=**

**Toddler: ****.**

**Child: **

**Teen: ****.com/_IQXthx_OK5o/SulCbG_wVqI/AAAAAAAABD0/xpe0s26sPas/Kim%20Ji%20Hyun%20and%20Choi%20Byeol%20Yee%20Singles_**

**Wade Frederick:**

**Baby-Toddler: ****/kellan/files/baby_**

**Child: ****?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=**

**Teen-Adult: ****.com/images/synopsis_092007/25615.**

**David Christopher North Jr.**

**Baby-Toddler: ****./_**

**Child: ****.**** the one in focus/clear**

**Teen-Adult: ****.**

**It really was **_**never**_** supposed to happen this way. It was just supposed to be your run-of-the-mill 21st**** birthday in Las Vegas, Nevada. Well, I might as well tell you about this story. You? Sir? In the back? You gotta pee? Well, Hold it in!**

**Just to clarify, it was my birthday and we were celebrating in Vegas. I'm Celeste Darkholme and my friends are Samantha Tucker, Hanna Delisle, Elizabeth Lockhart, Christina Bradbury, Belinda Dorman, and Annie Richards.**

"**Come on, Celeste!" Belinda urged me on. "Just one shot, then you can have a beer. Please?" I rolled my eyes, but drank the last shot. It didn't burn as much as the one before and true to her word, she ordered me a beer. I drank it while they had their Sex On The Beaches and Alabama Slammers and Fuzzy Navels.**

"**Come on, Celeste, please try this one?" Christina practically shoved her Sex On The Beach down my throat.**

"**Ugh! God, that's disgusting," I groaned. Hanna then made me have a Kamikaze shot. I felt someone tap my shoulder. A handsome Korean was standing behind me. I gave him a dazzling smile.**

"**Do you wanna dance?" He asked. I looked at my friends, biting my lip. They nodded. I quickly downed the Cuba Libre shot in front of me and turned back.**

"**Sure," I said. I could practically feel the girls' stares on me and a couple of strangers too, as I walked to the dance floor in the middle of the room.**

"**Hey, guys," Chris Bradley said. They all turned to look at him. "Looks like you can't tease Zero for being gay anymore," He pointed at David North and a brunette with blue eyes.**

"**He's gay, alright," Wade said. Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. "He's happier than hell!" Everyone just shook their heads at his ill placed joke.**

"**Oh my god! Did she just-" They turned to a different group near them.**

"**Yeah, she just dropped it like it's hot!" Another chick from the other group said.**

"**Can't believe that **_**she**_** gets dancing first," Yet another. "Whatever. Look, there's a group of six guys over there. I am dancing with one of them. You should choose one."**

"**Belinda, you're such a whore," The first one grumbled. The two walked over to the group of men. They stood right in front of Victor and James. "You guys want to dance?" Soon, everyone in their groups were dancing.**

**That night there was seven beds in hotel rooms that were empty.**

**That morning, I woke up next to a man. He was Korean and his name was David. I smiled and gave him a kiss. He woke up quickly and wrapped his arms around me. "Good morning," I said to him. I could feel him smile by my cheek.**

"**Good morning. You hungry?"**

"**Famished." He pulled away from me and I shivered. He grabbed his hotel room phone and ordered room service. In less than half an hour eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. My stomach growled at the sight of it and I blushed. He chuckled at my embarrassment. I looked around the room for my panties, bra, and dress and quickly changed into them. I looked at him then frowned. I remembered my friends getting hitched. "Did…Our friends get married?"**

"**I vaguely remember Elvis, if that helps," He said. I frowned and sat down, taking a sip of the coffee.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard five people yell. A shriek and a thump followed it.**

"**Yup. They Definitely got hitched. Only way Sam would have shrieked and fainted," I told him, finishing my breakfast. "I'm gonna go find out who got married to who. You wanna come?" He finished his slice of toast and nodded, then rushed around his room getting dressed. I pulled my stilettos on, although it was very hazardous to my health. I almost stabbed myself in the eye!**

**Turns out, my b.f.f. Christina got married to his friend James and Belinda got married to his friend Victor. Annie was with his friend John, Elizabeth with his friend Wade. Hanna was with Chris, Samantha was with Fred.**

**Two months later, everybody was trying to make it work, except Victor, Belinda, Wade, and Elizabeth, who all got annulments. I was living with the very grouchy Samantha and the very hungry Fred. The only times I saw David was when Fred was being picked up for missions. Oh, yeah, they're in the army.**

**And currently, I was leaning over the toilet puking my guts out with Sam holding my hair.**

"**You almost done, sweetie?" She asked, gently rubbing my back.**

"**Yeah…Hold on!" I puked again. Finally, my stomach felt no need to rid itself of anything else. I leaned against the tub, sweat pasting some of my hair to my forehead.**

"**I know this is gonna seem awkward, but how long has it been since your last period?" She asked.**

**Of course I automatically answered. "Two and a half months…Wait a minute! You mean? You think I'm? That I'm…Pregnant?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, it's a possibility. Damn. You mean there's possibly something smaller than a sea monkey growing in me?" She nodded. "Well, shit. My mom and dad are gonna kill me.**

"**I'm gonna go buy you a test, okay? I'll be right back," She said, grabbing her purse and rushing out the door. Fred walked in the apartment and leaned on the extra wide door of the bathroom.**

"**Where's Sam goin'?"**

"**Get me somethin'."**

"**You okay in there?"**

"**Fuck you! No I am not fucking okay! I just got done puking-" I threw up again, barely making it to the toilet. "My guts out."**

**I kept shaking the pregnancy test, hoping for it to change.**

"**Save it, home skillet, that ain't an etch-a-sketch. This is one doodle that can't be undid," Sam said. I growled at her.**

"**God, that little pink plus sign is so unholy." Sam laughed. "So…Who's the father?" She asked.**

"**I am one hundred percent sure it was David North. Fred's buddy," I told her.**

"**David stick up his ass North?" She laughed.**

"**Look, I'm gonna tell him first. Then I'll tell my parents, okay?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Look, he's coming by later to pick Fred up, you should tell him then."**

"**Yes, **_**mom**_**." We laughed.**

"**God, I'm gonna need baby stuff. And I'm gonna get fat and my feet are gonna **_**hurt**_**!"**

"**Yup."**

"**Hey, at least I didn't marry a total stranger!"**

"**Whatever." She got up and started for the door but I grabbed her arm.**

"**I'm gonna take a shower. Can you get me some clothes? Like a t-shirt and jeans, please."**

"**Yeah. Go ahead. You'll be done in an hour, right?"**

"**Dude, I take twenty minute showers. Of course I'll be done."**

"**Alright." She kissed my forehead like a mother would. She was the maternal one in our group. Well, Sam, guess who gets to take your title? ME!**

**I finished my shower and quickly got dried off and dressed. I walked in and sat on the couch.**

"**We're gonna need to go shopping soon," She told me. Money…Which brought me to something.**

"**I'm gonna have to drop out of college," I told her. She nodded her head, but smiled.**

"**Would you rather get rid of the little sea monkey?"**

"**Hell no!"**

"**Alright, don't regret it." I sat on the couch for forty minutes just laying there thinking. Finally, the door was knocked on. Sam rushed to the door and answered it.**

"**Hey…Could you come in? Celeste needs to talk to you," She said. He nodded and walked in, then saw me laying on the couch.**

"**What'd you need?" He asked me. I sat up.**

"**You need to sit down," He did as I said.**

"**I-I-," I started, but Sam cut me off.**

"**Just say it." I rolled my eyes and turned to him.**

"**I'm pregnant. And it's yours," I told him. He froze, then unstiffened.**

"**You're positive?"**

"**Dude, the last time I had sex was you and before that, I didn't have sex for three months. So yup, I'm sure it's yours. I just wanna know…Do you wanna be in the baby's life?"**

"**Uh…Um…Yeah, I think it would be best for all of us if I knew the kid."**

"**Good. Now, I am going to go lay on my bed and wait for the pregnancy hormones to turn me into a bitch," I stood up. "I'll need your number so I can get a hold of you." He grabbed a card from his pocket in his suit jacket and handed it to me. "Thanks."**

"**Don't hesitate to call if you need anything," He told me.**

**I nodded. "Thanks…It means a lot that you're willing to go through this with me." He nodded.**

"**I gotta go, but I'd like it if you'd call if you need anything."**

"**Alright…I will."**

"**Hey, Freddy, Ellie and I are going shopping for stuff."**

"**I haven't even had an ultrasound and you want to buy stuff?" I asked incredulously.**

"**Let's just think of it as your feet swelling prematurely."**

"**God, woman, you are going to kill me with this pregnancy!" I groaned. Everybody in the apartment just laughed and the men left. Sam tossed me the phone.**

"**Tell your parents."**

"**Get ready for an explosion," I told her while dialing the number. It rang a few times before it picked up.**

"**Hello?" Oh god, mom picked it up. Too bad dad didn't pick up. He'd be happy for me. Which is odd.**

"**Uh, mom? Is dad there?"**

"**Yeah hun. He's right here."**

"**Can you tell him to pick up the cordless."**

"**Sure," I heard the phone move. "RONNIE! PICK UP THE CORDLESS, CELESTE WANTS TO TALK TO US!" I pulled the phone away from my ear, her yelling really wasn't good for on the phone.**

"**Hey, baby cakes!" Dad said cheerily.**

"**Hey, daddy. Look. I got news for you so calm down and don't freak out, okay?"**

"**Yeah, hun."**

"**What did you do?" My mother asked skeptically.**

"**I'm pregnant."**

"**YOU'RE WHAT?"**

"**That's great sugar pie!" Dad said. I looked to see Sam holding a sound recorder to the earpiece of the other phone and inwardly groaned.**

"**WHO'S THE FATHER? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? ARE YOU GETTING AN ABORTION?" Mom yelled.**

"**Mom," I tried interrupting her but she kept ranting. "MOM!" She finally shut up. "David North, two months ago and Fuck no, pardon my language."**

"**How about adoption?"**

"**Mom…You regret putting Reggie up for adoption, right?"**

"**Well, yes, but-"**

"**Mom…I'm in the same situation you were."**

"**No you aren't. I'll call you back later when I'm in a better mood. You better get your head on straight or you're gonna really fuck this family up."**

"**Mother! Maybe now I won't answer! Goodbye daddy, I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"**

"**Yeah, sweetums. Update me on that grandbaby of mine, okay?"**

"**Alright daddy. I love you."**

"**I love you too. Bye darlin'."**

"**Bye daddy." I hung up and sighed. Sam clicked the recorder off and walked over to me.**

"**Now I remember why you never call your parents house."**

"**Haha, thanks." We pulled on shoes and walked out the door. The first thing she wanted me to buy was baby books.**

"**Can't eat fish, can't jump on trampolines, can't eat junk food, can't smoke, no alcohol…NO HOT DOGS?" I cried in outrage. Everybody looked at me surprised. "Go to hell," I looked at them and rolled my eyes, then looked back at the book. All fourteen of us were in Elizabeth's huge loft. I was laying down on a couch reading a book for baby health. "No microwaves, no electric blankets, no water beds, no tap water. Damn, we gotta go to the store and buy me bottled water later. No stress. Dammit, I'm already FUCKING STRESSED!" I tossed my book at Sam. "Fuckin' book's telling me what to do." Wade picked the book up and read the pages that I was reading.**

"**This is all about what you can't do!" He exclaimed. I nodded sulkily. I was three months pregnant now and I was just barely showing. My boobs had gotten bigger and there was a curve to my stomach that wasn't there before. I got up and looked at everybody.**

"**Alright, who's coming with me to the ultrasound? I know you are," I pointed at David. "But who else wants to see how small a baby is at three months? I bet it looks like a sea monkey," I started bouncing a little but Christina looked at me sternly. I growled at her but stopped bouncing.**

"**I'll go," Annie said. "You need another chick there. Plus, I already have my rights as godmother so nyah," She stuck her tongue out at the others.**

"**Alright, godmother. Let's skedaddle. I wanna know how long it is before I have to pee every two seconds," I said. I heard laughter around the room and tapped my foot while I was at the door, waiting for them to move quicker. "Come on, slow pokes! I wanna know what could go wrong for the little sea monkey! I wanna see if it's okay, now move it!" David was at the door first, handing me my coat as it was October and chilly. Finally, Annie was there, wearing heels. "Bye people!" I said cheerily and walked out the door. David and I were now boyfriend and girlfriend, and yes, Annie was the godmother. Chris was the godfather.**

"**Hmm," The ultrasound technician said.**

"**Is that a good hmm, or a bad hmm?" David asked.**

"**Depending on how you look at it…How do you feel about twins?" The tech said.**

"**She's awfully pale," Annie said. That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.**

**I woke up to see David and Annie with a doctor standing above me. "How ya doin' up there? Ya gonna help the pregnant lady up or does she have to do it herself?" I asked, reaching my hands up. David pulled me up. "So… Doc, how long till I'm peeing every two minutes? Just a ballpark figure," I asked. She chuckled.**

"**She's fine. And not for another month, Celeste."**

"**One month of peeing on my own time," I said. "Damn." I felt something bump my stomach. I quickly put my hand there. "Darn kids are playing soccer," I groaned. They kicked again. I grabbed David's hand and put it there. They didn't kick. "Well huh…I guess they only do it when I swear. Or close to swear. See, watch," I paused. "Fuck," Two kicks this time. "Waffles," No kick. "Shit," One kick. David started laughing and Annie did too. The doctor just stood there looking amused.**

"**My babies, the sailors," I sighed. This caused everyone to crack up.**

"**Hello, People!" I yelled when I entered Elizabeth's loft. Everybody looked at me. "In around a month I will started peeing my brains out so make sure you claim the potty immediately after I go. Also, you know how we were referring to the sea monkey as a singular? Well…There's two," I said. "And Annie has decided to enroll me in the torture that they call birthing class! If anyone cares, I will be bitchy on the couch. Now, where is that to not do book?"**

"**Welcome to our new mommies and daddies," The birthing instructor said. She had a lisp that made her r's sound funny. She looked at me and Annie sitting next to each other. "And our mommies and mommies - lesbian lovers." Her l's sounded funny too.**

"**Us?" I asked laughing. "Sorry, lady, but my boyfriend has to work at the time this class is. This chick is the godmother of my twins."**

"**TWINS!" The birthing lady exclaimed. "How lucky!**

"**Yeah."**

"**Alright, so during your pregnancy you need to have your partner rub e.v.o.o. down-" I cut her off.**

"**What?" I whispered to Annie.**

"**She wants someone to rub olive oil on your vagina," She whispered back. I paled and turned back to the instructor.**

"**Can't I just spray some Pam down there before the kids pop out?" I asked.**

"**It's a valid question," Annie said.**

"**I can't believe you asked your birthing instructor that!" Sam laughed.**

"**Imagine someone rubbing **_**olive oil**_** down there," I laughed. "It made me think of Popeye the sailor man! Ain't no way olive oil's goin' down there!" Everybody burst out laughing at me.**

"**Even if it's **_**extra virgin**_**?" Annie teased. I laughed.**

"**Hell naw!" I was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Say Hello To my Lil Friend!' With an arrow pointing to my baby bump and maternity jeans. I was wearing a sweatshirt over it also. I was now approaching 16 weeks. "Clear a path, ladies, this momma's gotta piss." I rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door.**

"**Who is it?" Wade's voice rang out.**

"**The extremely pregnant woman who **_**really**_** needs to pee!" I yelled. "Open up!" He opened the door with a towel around his waist and steam coming out of the bathroom. "Go get some pants on!" I said, pushing him out of the way of the bathroom door. I slammed it shut. I finally relaxed when I was on the toilet. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away, I'm busy!" I yelled. I heard a groan and recognized Chris talking to someone. "Sorry Chris, but this thing was about to blow!" I said when I left the bathroom. He laughed.**

"**It's okay. I shoulda known when I heard the girls giggling."**

"**Let me guess, he got pants but he 'tripped and fell' while in his towel, giving the girls a free show?"**

"**Not exactly. He just ripped it off and walked to his half of the apartment that way."**

"**God, he loves being nude." I left him to the bathroom.**

"**By the way, nice shirt, "He said, laughing.**

"**Thanks!" I said brightly. "You're the first to notice!"**

"**Wake up," I heard Belinda say. "Time for your prenatal vitamins," She said brightly.**

"**Fuck you," I groaned.**

"**Just take your goddamn pills," She growled. She handed me a bottle of water and my pills and I swallowed them.**

"**God, they're fucking disgusting."**

"**By the way, Zero told me to tell you that later he's stopping by with his boss. He wants to meet you."**

"**Great. Another person to stare at blimpzilla," I sighed. I heard the main door open.**

"**Celeste!" It was David.**

"**Blimpazoid Rex is relaxing right now," I groaned.**

"**I brought my boss."**

"**Yeah, Belinda told me two seconds ago when I had to take my frickin pills." I tried getting up but couldn't. "Hey, babe? Can you come help me up?"**

"**Yeah." He entered our shared room and pulled me up, giving me a hug and a kiss.**

"**My fuckin' feet hurt," I groaned. He smiled and walked with me out to the living room.**

"**This is Major William Stryker," He said. I smiled at him politely. He smiled back.**

"**Celeste Darkholme. The Blimpzilla." I was five months along now. One of my babies kicked my bladder. "And on that note, I need to get in there," I said, pointing to the bathroom. I waddled over to it and closed the door.**

"**Alright, someone insanely strong is going baby furniture shopping with me," I said. I pointed to Fred, Jimmy, and Victor. "Get your asses out to the vehicles, men." I said. They quickly did. I was six months pregnant.**

"**Changing table," I looked up. Fred was carrying it. I crossed it off of my list. "Check. Cribs," Jimmy was pushing a cart with them in it. "Check. Stroller," I made Victor carry that one. "Check. Hmm…What else? Rocking chair!" I pointed with my pencil excitedly. The personnel in the store were just laughing and shaking their heads at me. I smiled at them. "I want that one!" I pointed to a comfy looking white one. "And that's all I need," I finished. At my baby shower, I had gotten a baby armoire, a hamper, and a diaper genie, plus a ton of clothes in yellow and blue and green and red. "Ooh! I also need diapers! Vic, get the rocking chair!" I said. He rolled his eyes but grabbed a box containing the rocking chair. "Now, I will carry the diapers," I said, grabbing the ones I deemed best and carrying them. "We be done," I said cheerily. We cashed out and went home.**

**I was in the back seat with David and Victor was driving with Annie in the front. We were going to get toys for the baby when I felt water pool under me.**

"**Uh, guys," No one paid attention. "Guys. Guys! GUYS!" I finally screamed. They quickly turned to look at me. "My water broke. Either that or someone is playing a cruel trick on me."**

"**Wait a minute," Victor said.**

"**TURN THE GODDAMN FUCKING CAR AROUND AND DRIVE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL, YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes but did as I said.**

"**You okay?" Annie asked.**

"**Oh yeah, dude, I feel totally calm," I said, radiating truth.**

"**God! It feels like I'm Shitting a Knife!" I yelled. We were at the hospital. I could hear laughter coming from Victor, "Not funny, asshole. I'm a severely hormonal pregnant woman who is close to giving birth. I **_**will **_**shove my foot up your ass!" I gritted my teeth as a contraction moved through me. "I want some fucking drugs! I want 'em, and I want 'em now!"**

"**Alright, you're fully dilated, push!" My doctor, thankfully a gay guy, said. I did as he said and I felt like shit.**

"**A boy and a girl," I whispered. "Told you so!" I whisper-yelled at Annie.**

"**So…What're ya gonna name the twerps?" Wade asked.**

**I growled at him and he backed off. "We were thinking Jonathan James North and Christabella Victoria North," I said, grinning at them. "We weren't going to name one after Victor before we got here, but he dealed with my bitchiness during the car ride," I joked.**

**We got married six months later.**

**About four years later, I had another baby. His name was Wade Frederick North, as we agreed on. All of my babies were adorable and their daddy was great with them. I now worked as a photographer and had my own gallery. Most of my pictures were of family and friends and most of those consisted of David with the kids.**

**James quit the X-Team a year later.**

**It was six years after James quit and David was at work. "Johnny, baby, can you go get the door? I'm cleaning your brother's face!" I yelled after the doorbell dinged.**

"**Fine," He yelled back. A minute later he yelled, "Momma, there's government people. They wanna talk to you!"**

"**Alright, baby!" I yelled back. "Thanks!" I turned to my daughter. "Chris, hun, can you wash your brothers hands and face, please?"**

"**Yes, momma," She said. Ever the polite one. I walked quickly to the door.**

"**I'm sorry about that, my son is quite the messy Marvin," I joked. "How can I help you, gents?" I asked, resting my hands on my pregnant belly. I was about six months now.**

"**We're sorry, Mrs. North," The skinny one said. "On March Eighth, you're husband died in a plane crash," Tears spilled out of my eyes. "Please accept our condolences." I started sobbing.**

"**Mommy? What's wrong?" Wade walked over to me and tugged on one of my hands.**

"**Wade, sweetie, go to your room for a bit, okay? Tell Johnny and Chris that I told them to go to theirs, okay baby? Can you do that?" He nodded and hugged my leg before doing as I said. **

"**We are very sorry for your loss," The fat short one said. They left. I closed the door and waddled to the couch and sat down.**

"**Kids?" I asked softly, knowing they would hear me. They walked out of their rooms. "A couple of days ago, daddy's plane crashed. H-he…He died in the crash," I told them.**

"**Daddy's gone?" Wade asked. I nodded. Tears formed in his eyes and spilled out. My kids curled up by me, careful of my bump and we cried together. We soon moved to my bed and fell asleep, crying.**

**At David's funeral, they were going to give me a flag, as he was in the army, but with some quick maneuvering, I managed to get them to give it to the kids. We were all wearing black, the boys wearing suits and Christabella wearing a Wednesday Addams style dress and me wearing a black long sleeve pregnancy dress. I could feel the sympathetic glances as people looked at my baby bump. I was eight months along.**

**I was Thirty-Two when the love of my life died.**

"**So, what's his name?" The nurse asked me. I looked at her with tear filled eyes.**

"**David Christopher North…After his Daddy," I said.**

"**Oh…Where's his father, now?"**

"**He died on the eighth of March," I said sadly.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't want to remind you of something sad."**

"**It's okay. I'd rather remember the sad things than forget everything, you know?" I said. She nodded with tears in her eyes and wrote down something. She smiled at me.**

"**Are any of you or your children mutants?" She asked. I nodded. No one knew except Chris, David, and Annie. "There's this school in Westchester New York where mutants can go to learn. I heard about it before, but I'm not really a kid, so…"**

"**Thank you," I smiled at her graciously.**

"**There's really no need to thank me. I try to tell everyone."**

"**Is this Charles Xavier of Xavier's School for the gifted?" I asked.**

"**Yes, it is. Whom might this be?"**

"**I'm Celeste North. Umm, I heard that your school was a school for mutants."**

"**That is correct."**

"**I have four children with me. One's a newborn though. Umm, I really have nowhere else to go. I was wondering if there was room for us at your school?"**

"**There is always room for those in need at Xavier's." I smiled.**

"**Thank you…Thank you so much!" I said, tears spilling out of my eyes.**

"


End file.
